Solo Nosotras
by SoraLove
Summary: Stella G Rogers acababa de perder a su madre y su mejor amiga le ofrece quedarse con ella, pero el problema es que nuestra dulce rubia esta perdidamente enamorada Becky barnes y la idea de vivir juntas solo la hace mas nerviosa de lo normal, sin embargo no teniendo alternativa se van a vivir juntas. [Fem!Stucky] TERMINADO


**Solo nosotras**

 **por.-Soralove**

* * *

La lluvia era sonora en la casa de la pobre chica de frágil figura, cabellos rubios y mirada cansada, había llorado demasiado la muerte de su madre por lo que sus ojos estaban hinchados. Empacaba lo poco que tenía en una vieja caja de cartón arrugada donde ponía sus pinceles, hojas y lienzos; La ropa no eran más que dos vestidos ya viejos y unos camisones para dormir.

 **-Es hora de irnos mamá** -le hablo a un retrato de su fallecida madre que yacía en una esquina de la cama.

Ya era de noche y la casera del lugar la esperaba con un paraguas de color negro, la joven le dio la llave de la casa donde había vivido hasta ahora pero que ya no podía seguir en ella, si bien siempre se atrasaban con los pagos Sara Rogers era apreciada por todos y con eso podían pasar el mes siguiente para poder ponerse al corriente. Pero ella ya no estaba en este mundo y era algo que debía afrontar la joven temerosa de su destino incierto.

 **-¿Tienes donde quedarte pequeña?-**

 **-Si señora Fredz-** respondió en voz queda- **Gracias por preguntar-**

 **-Buenas noches señora Fredz-**

Llego una hermosa joven de castaño cabello, mirada penetrante y divina figura enmarcada en aquella falda de corte de lápiz. A la más joven solo le basto con escuchar su voz para ponerse por demás contenta y cuando la vio no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

 **-Vaya-** saludo la señora- **Así que tú vienes por Stella-**

 **-Así es madame** -le sonrió- **Vengo por esta pobre e ilusa amiga mía, que se viene a vivir conmigo porque no puede dejar de extrañarme-**

 **-¡BECKY!-** la reprendió la rubia

 **-Es broma** -se escudó- **La señora fredz sabe porque stella no puede seguir en esta casa-**

 **-Tranquila pequeña-** dijo la mujer mayor- **Tienes suerte de que Rebeca este apoyándote en estos momentos difíciles-**

 **-Lo sé-**

Ambas caminaron por aquella noche fría y con una fuerte lluvia, Becky era quien llevaba el paraguas pero aun así terminaron un poco mojadas inevitablemente, al llegar al apartamento de Barnes. Las dos se quedaron en camisón mientras se metían a la cama para poder descansar un poco sin embargo dentro de todo lo que estaba pasando por la mente de Stella y estaba procesando. Había una cosa más que hacía más difícil la situación.

 **-Intenta dormir un poco muñeca-** le guiño el ojo- **Trabajo mañana así que no puedo seguir haciéndote compañía-**

 **-No te preocupes Becky** -dijo avergonzada- **Y gracias por todo, una vez más-**

 **-No lo menciones "Stellie"-** volteo a verla aunque aún tenía sus ojos cerrados- **Estoy contigo hasta el final recuérdalo-**

El otro pequeño inconveniente es que Stella Gwendoline Rogers estaba perdidamente enamorada de su mejor amiga, desde que puede recordar, se conocieron poco antes de entrar a la primaria y desde entonces la admiraba enormemente no fue hasta la etapa de su adolescencia que se dio cuenta que ella veía de manera diferente a las chicas, los niños nunca le llamaron la atención pero había algo en las niñas que le parecía encantador y no sabía explicárselo. Pero sin duda quien era la más bella de todas para stella era su amada Rebeca Barnes, La mujer más fuerte que haya conocido jamás, era la más popular entre los hombres y varias mujeres anhelaban ser como ella, sin embargo ella era tan humilde, sencilla y amigable que atraía la atención de todos.

Durante varios años Stella creyó que solo la admiraba y que deseaba ser como ella, la verdad es que esos sentimientos aún seguían sin cambiar, no hay mejor modelo a seguir que "Becky" como ella le decía. Pero ahora también sentía que deseaba estar más tiempo con ella, rozar sus manos, peinar su cabello, hablar por horas con ella y oler su dulce aroma, ese que solo ella tenía. Así que ahora que estaban compartiendo departamento se sentía más insegura de sí misma, no quería perder a becky por nada del mundo y ella sabía perfectamente que jamás podría decirle lo mucho que deseaba besarla.

 **-¿Aun no puedes dormir?-**

- **Discúlpame ¿Te desperté?-** dijo una muy preocupada rubia

 **-No, ya estaba despierta** -suspiro- **sentí tu respiración agitada y supuse que no podías dormir, sigues pensando en sara-**

 **-En parte-**

 **-¿Qué más piensas?-**

 **-Muchas cosas** -se sonrojo- **Unas son cosas sin importancia, no me hagas caso y vuelve a dormir-**

 **-Todo va salir bien Stellie… confía en mi-** volteo a verla mientras acomodaba un mechón del cabello de la rubia que le tapaba la cara- **Yo voy a encargarme de las dos con mi trabajo y el dinero que me da mi hermano cada mes podremos salir adelante-**

 **-No tienes que hacer todo esto por mi Becky-**

 **-No digas tonterías, eres como la hermana que nunca tuve-**

Otra vez esa punzada en el pecho, como le dolía cuando ella le hablaba así, le dolía porque sabía desde hace mucho que su amor no era ni podía ser correspondido pero siempre guardaba una pequeña esperanza y esa era la que la mantenía al borde del dolor como en ese momento, en el que su amiga se estaba haciendo cargo de ella por la pérdida de su madre y la rubia solo se dedicaba a pensar en su amor de adolescente. Volvió a sentirse mal pero para ya no preocuparla cerró los ojos hasta que se quedó dormida.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente al despertar ya no estaba la joven a su lado, suspiro resignada y se puso a recoger el lugar, el cual estaba hecho un asco pero no podía culpar a Becky pues ella trabajaba horas extras para poder vivir sola como hasta ahora, cosa que era gracias a que su hermano era bueno con ella y no creía las estupideces de que una mujer no casada no pudiera vivir sola.

Mientras guardaba la ropa limpia y separaba la sucia para poder lavarla se encontró con la camisa que llevaba apenas esa noche becky, olía todo su perfume en ella y no pudo evitar respirar junto a su rostro aquella prenda, era como abrazarla. Recordó que de pequeñas cuando ella se quedaba a dormir en casa de los Barnes, solían dormir juntas abrazadas, por sus múltiples problemas de respiración nada la calmaba más que estar aspirando su aroma, la hacía dormir tan rápido. Pero cuando empezó a sentir cosas por becky había evitado a toda costa estar tan cerca de ella, era una sufrimientos estar tan cerca sin poder besarla.

 **-Te extraño-**

Dijo en voz queda mientras unas pequeñas lágrimas se resbalaban por su rostro, siguió limpiando el lugar y con lo poco que había en la nevera preparo estofado para comer con la dueña de sus pensamientos. Pasadas las seis de la tarde fue que ella llego con una semblante agotado pero se sorprendió al ver el cambio en el lugar.

* * *

 **-¡¿Qué diablos paso aquí?!-**

 **-Algo de limpieza, tal vez no la conozcas pero así luce** -dijo en torno burlón- **Ahora ve a lavarte porque vamos a comer-**

 **-Deacuerdo, Huele delicioso** -dijo mientras la abrazaba por detrás- **y la comida también-**

 **-Déjate de tonterías** -respondió sonrojada, odiaba cuando jugaba con ella así, si tan solo supiera lo que sentía- **Estas toda sudada y yo ya me bañe-**

 **-¿Cómo? ¿No me esperaste para meternos juntas a la tina?-**

 **-¡YA NO TENEMOS SIETE AÑOS!-**

 **-Es para ahorrar agua Stellie-**

 **-Conseguiré un empleo para pagar el agua por mi cuenta entonces-** dijo la joven que llevaba tiempo ya bastante sonrojada- **No te preocupes-**

 **-¡Oh no digas eso!-** se estaba lavando más manos mientras seguía la charla- **No es necesario por ahora, yo voy a cuidar de ti. Necesitas descansar y ya después puedes trabajar conmigo en el restaurante-**

 **-Vamos a comer ¿Quieres?-**

 **-Está bien** -dijo resignada sentándose finalmente.

La comida estaba increíble y becky no podía estar más feliz de estar con stella ayudándose mutuamente, porque aunque la rubia no lo sabía para la joven su amiga era una inspiración enorme para ser una mejor persona y echarle ganas en el trabajo, porque sabía que al regresar a casa estaría ahí esperándola con la cena lista. Pasaron sin problemas los primeros meses y aprendieron a llevar esa dinámica que las ayudaba a ambas, stella estaba más tranquila con respecto a la partida de su progenitora y las cosas iban de maravilla.

* * *

Una tarde como cualquier otra becky regreso a casa pero no lo hacía sola, fue con un tipo alto, delgado y de ojos verdes. Era un militar que había quedado prendado de ella desde que la vio en el restaurante donde trabajaba, la expresión de Stella al verlos entrar fue devastadora, la joven sabía que se trataba de otro nuevo prospecto de su amiga, quien había salido con chicos desde los catorce y desde antes muchos morían por ella pero ahora eran mayores de edad, significaba que los hombres con los que salía buscaban algo más de becky… y eso le aterraba a la joven rubia.

 **-Hola Stella mucho gusto, Rebeca me ha hablado mucho de ti-** saludo amablemente el sujeto.

 **-Hola-** saludo seria- **No sabía que vendría alguien más, no prepare mucho-**

 **-No te preocupes-** sonrió Barnes- **El ya comió en el restaurante, solo lo traje para que te conociera y también la casa-**

 **-Tengo un buen amigo que estaría encantado de conocerte** -prosigo el joven.

 **-Es muy amable de tu parte pero no, gracias-**

 **-Oh vamos Stellie** -le sonrió su amiga- **no seas penosa-**

 **-Voy a recostarme, no me siento muy bien** -fingió una sonrisa- **de esa manera los dejare solos para que platiquen-**

 **-¡Que atenta!-**

 **-Oh Stellie… ¿Te sientes bien?-**

 **-No te preocupes Rebeca, estoy bien-**

* * *

Becky sabía que su amiga estaba molesta, solo la llamaba por su nombre así cuando lo estaba. Mientras comía, no podía evitar sentirse sola porque stella no estaba con ella preguntándole como le había ido en su día en el trabajo, son su dulce sonrisa, sus comentarios tontos y fuera de lugar que la hacían reír a carcajadas. Mientras becky lavaba los platos, su acompañante la abrazo por la espalda y empezó a besar su cuello a lo que ella no pudo más que dejar escapar un jadeo, acto seguido le dijo que no podían hacer nada porque ahí estaba Stella.

 **-Oh vamos princesa-** la atrajo hacia el- **Tu amiga fue buena y nos dejó solos, no hace ruido desde hace rato-**

 **-Aun así, no quiero hacer nada** -lo aparto- **llevamos saliendo solo dos semanas-**

 **-Y han sido increíbles princesa pero** -acaricio su rostro- **necesito tenerte-**

De pronto la mente de rebeca se despejo, su amiga no había hecho ruido en todo ese tiempo, eso era muy sospechoso, con un dolor punzante en el pecho se fue directo a la recamara pero no estaba ahí, la busco por toda esa pequeña casa y no estaba, stella se había ido. Vio por la ventana la fuerte lluvia que caía y pensó lo peor. ¡Esa tonta! Pensó para sí misma mientras tomaba un abrigo y se ponía los zapatos para ir a buscarla.

 **-¡Se está cayendo el cielo princesa, no te vayas!-**

 **-¡STELLA NO ESTA, TENGO QUE ENCONTRARLA!-**

 **-De seguro salió a comprar algo y darnos tiempo para que podamos estar a gusto…-**

 **-¡QUIERO QUE TE LARGES DE MI CASA!-** becky estaba furiosa- **NO TODO GIRA EN TORNO A TI Y AHORA TENGO QUE ENCONTRARLA ANTES DE QUE SEA MUY TARDE-**

 **-ENCERIO ESTAS LOCA** -tomo sus cosas para pasar por la puerta- **FUE UNA PERDIDA DE TIEMPO ESTAR CON ALGUIEN TAN FRÍGIDA-**

Un puñetazo se plantó en la cara de aquel tipo, Rebeca Barnes sabia defenderse y no iba a permitir que un tipejo le hablara de esa manera y menos ahora que estaba preocupada de muerte por encontrar a su amiga. Corrió por todo Brooklyn con paraguas en mano, asustada, pensó en distintos lugares donde podría encontrarla y ¡Nada! No había podido dar con ella. Ya pasaban las diez de la noche y su corazón se estrujaba más conforme pasaban las horas, con lágrimas en el rostro le preguntaba a los que se encontraba, nadie la había visto.

* * *

¡El cine! Recordó la joven, a stella le gustaba ir al cine y era el único lugar donde podría desaparecer un par de horas para darle "privacidad". Cuando llego, estaba cerrado, la última función había terminado y todos habían salido, su angustia se apoderaba más de ella cuando escucho en el callejón de alado como se caían unos cilindros recolectores de basura. Fue sin pensar en el peligro que podría encontrar en aquel oscuro lugar y fue ahí donde la vio, parada, acorralada con un tipo alto de mirada perdida. No supo como pero becky fue contra él, lo golpeo en las piernas para que este cayera por aquel ataque sorpresa y una vez en el suelo lo pateo.

 **-¡BECKY!-** grito la rubia

 **-PORQUE NO TE METES CON ALGUIEN DE TU TAMAÑO MALDITO DESGRACIADO** -seguía pateándolo y después en el rostro.

 **-YA BASTA MALDITA BRUJA-** gritaba en el suelo, mientras con una mano logro agarrar el pie de esta- **¡TE TENGO!-**

 **-¡NO, BECKY!-** lloro mientras gritaba preocupada- **¡SUÉLTALA!-**

 **-Será mejor que me sueltes idiota-** dijo Barnes con un semblante calmado, aunque el tipo la sujeto, su otro pie estaba apoyado en la cabeza del tipo a la altura rostro, el tacón de su zapato se estaba clavando en el- **SI NO QUIERES TERMINAR SIN UN OJO, SUELTAME-**

Cuando Becky se vio libre golpeo al hombre en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente, tomo a stella del brazo y se fueron corriendo. La joven dejo paraguas y sus zapatos nuevos ahí, se fueron lo más rápido posible en la lluvia hasta que pudieron llegar a casa, se metieron y cerraron todo, atrancaron la puerta, poniendo una repisa en ella. Una vez seguras pudieron hablar aunque no había mucho que decir por parte de la castaña pues su amiga estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas.

* * *

 **-Oye** -tomo su mano- **Ya paso ¿Estas bien, ese idiota te hizo algo?-**

 **-Lo… siento** -seguía llorando **-¡Lo siento mucho!-**

 **-¡Ya todo está bien stellie!-** le sujeto el rostro- **Estas a salvo-**

 **-Fue mi culpa y ahora estas herida por mi culpa-**

 **-¿Esto?-** dijo la joven señalando sus rodillas raspadas con sangre y su blusa rota de un lado- **No es nada, no te preocupes-**

 **-Fue mi culpa, porque me fui de casa y no debí hacerlo-**

 **-En eso tienes razón. ¿Por qué te fuiste?-**

 **-Estaba celosa, porque lo trajiste a casa-** seguía llorando e intentaba limpiarse aquellas lagrimas **-No quería estar aquí cuando ustedes lo hieran y por eso me fui, no pensé en lo que hacía. Creí que ir al cine sería una buena idea pero cuando Salí me di cuenta que ya era muy noche y ese tipo me siguió hasta el callejón-** se limpió la nariz- **yo lo golpee en el rostro y después me sujeto del brazo, tenía mucho miedo-**

 **-¿Te hizo algo?-**

 **-No, tu llegaste a tiempo** -volteo a verla- **Siempre llegas a tiempo-**

 **-Stellie…-**

 **-Siempre me proteges y yo no puede hacer nada por ti-**

 **-Lamento haber traído al sujeto aquí** -bajo la mirada- **no sabía que podía hacerte sentir mal ¿En que estaba pensando?-**

 **-No es tu culpa, esta es tu casa a fin de cuentas-**

 **-Pero te hice sentir celos-** suspiro- **era obvio, porque tú nunca has salido con nadie y venir aquí con mi novio te hizo sentir así-**

 **-¿Eh?-**

 **-Bueno… ex novio-** sonrió- **era un patán como los demás-**

 **-A mí no me importa tener novio becky-** la miro directamente a los ojos- **yo no estaba celosa por eso… yo estaba celosa de él** -

 **-¡¿Qué?!-** la joven abrió los ojos de par en par

 **-Él puede estar contigo y tomarte de la mano como si nada e incluso besarte y yo solo puedo imaginarme como podría ser algo tan sublime como eso, me duele el alma de solo pensar en lo mucho que te amo y que no puedo olvidar esto que siento por ti-**

 **-Stellie…-**

 **-¡Lo siento tanto!-** la miro con remordimiento- **créeme que lo he intentado y me duele mucho hacerte esto, de verdad que sí.** **Tú solo me has ayudado y yo tengo que arruinarlo todo porque…**

No pudo continuar con su disculpa porque Rebeca la había tomado del rostro y la había besado, la estaba besando y por todos los cielos era mil veces mejor que en sus sueños. Su amiga la besaba con tanta ternura mientras se iba a sus mejillas y a las lágrimas que habían caído por ellas. Beso su frente como cuando pequeñas, beso su nariz como cuando la molestaba y besaba sus labios como nunca antes lo había hecho.

 **-¡¿Becky?!-**

 **-Te amo Stellie-**

 **-¡¿Qué?!-**

 **-No tienes idea de cuánto te amo** -sonrió- **todo este tiempo pensé que era la peor de las amigas porque te veía de otra forma, siempre te he amado pero ahora mi amor me pedía más, quería besarte, quería tocarte-** decía mientras le desabotonaba la camisa mojada que traía consigo- **y me alejaba lo más que podía, no deseaba hacerte daño con mis sentimientos-**

 **-¿Tú también?-**

 **-Desde los dieciséis muñeca** -ella comenzó a quitarse la blusa- **despertaste en mi deseos que no sabía que tenía-**

 **-becky…-** seguía llorando pero no era más de dolor- **No sabes lo feliz que me haces ahora, debo estar soñando…todo esto no puede ser real-**

 **-Stellie** -tomó su mano- **Vamos a meternos a la tina-** le guiño el ojo **-de verdad, te vas a enfermar si sigues con esa ropa toda mojada-**

 **-¡Si, estoy soñando eso es seguro!-**

* * *

Fueron al cuarto de baño, dejaron correr el agua caliente mientras se desvestían. Stella estaba completamente sonrojada, no podía apartar la mirada de becky y su hermosa piel, su cabello ondulado cayendo por sus hombros, su cuerpo siempre le había parecido tan hermoso, desde que la vio crecer de niña a la bella mujer que estaba frente suyo.

 **-¿Sigues aun con ropa?-**

 **-¿Ah?-** se sonrojo de verla desnuda- **Es que la falda se atoro-**

 **-Déjame ayudarte-**

 **-¡NOOOOOO!-** dijo casi gritando- **Yo puedo, Gracias-**

 **-¿Sabes que no es la primera vez que nos bañamos juntas cierto?-**

 **-Éramos niñas-** dijo la sonrojada chica **\- ya de grandes no lo hacíamos-**

 **-Porque tú no querías-**

 **-¡Claro que quería!-** más rubor a sus mejillas **-Es decir… si pero no podíamos, ya éramos mayores-**

 **-Siempre envidie tu delgada figura** -se sinceró la castaña- **Es increíble que no engordas nada-**

 **-¿Mi figura?-** dijo finalmente desnuda pero aun tapándose con el poco pudor que le quedaba **-¿Acaso has te has visto en un espejo? ¡Dios becky tus pechos son enormes y tan suaves, tus caderas son una tentación para mi cada día y tus piernas** -suspiro **-podrían matarme entre ellas y no me importaría!-**

 **-Oh stellie… que linda eres al decir todos esos cumplidos-**

 **-¿OH DIOS QUE ESTOY DICIENDO?-**

Se fue directo a la tina y se metió en ella completamente como si intentara ocultarse en el agua, becky no pudo evitar sonrojarse para después reírse de su dulce y tímida que era su amiga, se metió a la bañera también del lado opuesto y ya en ella trato de que la rubia se sintiera menos avergonzada.

 **-¿Te sientes mejor?-**

 **-Eso creo** -finalmente levanto la cabeza **-Perdona todas las tonterías que dije-**

 **-No son tonterías** -sonrió- **Me haces sentir linda-**

 **-¡Ya eres linda!-**

 **-Es bueno saber que soy linda para ti-**

 **-Eres linda para todo el mundo y si no te ven así, son unos idiotas-**

 **-Solo me importa que tú me veas así-**

 **-Becky-**

* * *

Una vez terminado el baño y que la castaña le diera una taza de leche caliente a la rubia para evitar cualquier complicación en su salud o un posible resfriado, ambas se fueron a su habitación. Stella estaba nerviosa y sentía que su corazón se detendría en cualquier momento, no habían hablado más durante todo ese tiempo a solas pero, ambas estaban solo en camisón en aquella enorme cama para las dos. ¡Deseaba besarla nuevamente! ¿Y si estaba cansada? Tenía que trabajar al día siguiente, no podía seguir desvelándola. Stella se recostó de su lado de la cama, lo más a la orilla posible y se volteo.

 **-¡Buenas noches Becky!-**

 **-¿Ya vas a dormir?-**

 **-Claro-** respondió quedo- **mañana tienes que trabajar temprano…además debes estar cansada y tienes que…-**

 **-Siempre te gusta suponer sobre mi stellie** -se recostó a su lado- **pero no deberías hacerlo… es más fácil si me preguntas directamente-**

 **-Bien** -volteo a verla recostada a su lado con una dulce mirada **-¿Tienes sueño?-**

 **-No-**

 **-¿Piensas ir a trabajar mañana?-**

 **-Tampoco-**

 **-¿Quieres besarme?-**

 **-Si** -acaricio su cabello **-¿Quieres que te bese?-**

 **-Con todas mis fuerzas-**

 **-Me alegro-**

Se besaron nuevamente, stella estaba recostada mientras becky de lado suyo la besaba. Las dos estabas tranquilamente acostadas mientras saboreaban sus labios una vez más. La mano de Barnes acariciaba con ternura la cintura de la rubia, mientras con sus dedos dibujaba el contorno de su figura. Stella era tan sensible que su piel se erizada al más mínimo contacto, temblaba al sentir las caricias de su amada.

 **-Stellie eres tan tierna** -dijo la joven mientras acariciaba la mejilla de esta- **Mi dulce muñeca-**

 **-Becky… ¿Puedo tocarte?-** pregunto con temor

 **-Claro, hermosa-**

 **-Oh gracias al cielo-**

* * *

La joven de delicada figura se volteo para quedar frente a frente de rebeca, ambas estaban a la misma altura, recostadas amándose con sus miradas. Stella junto todo el valor que tenía y se puso encima de becky, esta solo la miro divertida cerrando los ojos antes sus acciones, le estaba dando la libertad de hacer lo que ella quiera con su persona. Primero desato el camisón de la castaña para dejarla desnuda, becky era de las que prefería dormir solo con esa prenda delgada a usar todo lo demás, era algo que le encanto en ese momento.

 **-¿Por qué te asustas?-** se burló de ella- **Acabas de verme en la bañera-**

 **-¡Déjame!-** se sonrojo **-No te vi completamente, tenía demasiada pena como para hacerlo-**

 **-¿Y ahora no?** -dijo abriendo solo un ojo- **Bien… continua-**

 **-¡No me presiones!-**

Sus manos se fueron directo a los suaves senos de becky, los cuales no podía cubrir con sus manos; siempre le habían llamado la atención, puesto que ella se desarrolló primero, le encantaba verla en camisas cortas y con lo despreocupada que era, en más de una ocasión solo andaba con su ropa sin traer brasier abajo, le gustaba así, su forma suave y su caída, los brasieres no le hacían justicia. Era sorprendente el tiempo que había dedicado a pensar en el busto de becky pero ya había dejado en claro que amaba todo de ella. Con algo de pena comenzó a lamer el pezón erecto derecho mientras su mano acariciaba el seno izquierdo.

 **-Ah… stellie-** gimió

 **-Becky-** estaba totalmente extasiada- **Eres tan hermosa, te adoro-**

 **-Y yo a ti muñeca-** acaricio los cabellos largos que caían en su cuerpo desnudo- **soy tuya…-**

La lengua de la rubia seguía recociendo el cuerpo de su amante, pasando por su ombligo porque ante aquella acción se arqueo la espalda de la joven recostada. Cuando bajo hasta la entrada del sexo de Barnes, estaba deseosa de saborearla de una manera que jamás había hecho alguien más. Lamio la vulva inocentemente mientras con sus manos separo los labios de la joven para adentrar su lengua hasta donde esta se lo permitió.

 **-Ahhh…STELLA-** se sujetó al colchón en un acto de excitación total

 **-Becky-** se relamió- **eres tan dulce, quiero probarte toda-**

 **-¡devórame!-**

No había que decírselo, eso planeaba Rogers mientras su lengua se hacía camino por toda la vulva, pasando de los labios mayores a los menores hasta su orificio vaginal, la lengua sentía las paredes del cuerpo de la joven y quería más. Stella se agarró de las nalgas de Becky empujándose más hasta poder saborearla lo máximo que le daba su lengua para estirarse. La castaña estaba totalmente excitada y su cuerpo se escurría entre los labios de la rubia.

Rebeca le daba vuelta su cabeza sentía la lengua de Stella en ella y no podía estar más sensible ante las caricias que esta le daba, pero deseaba tenerla también fue por eso que se puso de pie ante una confundida rubia quien no sabía que era lo que estaba pasando, hasta que becky la beso, termino de desvestir a su compañera y acaricio sus pequeños senos pero que eran perfectos para ella, su esbelta figura cabia perfecto entre sus manos. Recostó a la rubia mientras ella se puso encima y comenzó a lamerle su sexo, stella quedo con la hermosa vista de becky encima suyo, podía ver su vulva excitada y abierta como si se tratara de una flor en busca del sol, se acomodó con sus codos para elevarse y también saborear a su amiga.

 **-Ah… Muñeca** -gimió- **déjame hacértelo yo a ti, tu descansa-**

 **-Si te pusiste de esta manera fue para que yo también pudiera devorarte y es lo que voy hacer-**

 **-¡Muy lista Rogers!-**

 **-¡Que no te quede duda de eso Barnes!-**

En un práctico sesenta y nueve estaban las dos, solo que becky fue la que se relamió los dedos metiéndolos en Stella con delicadeza a lo que esta soltó un gemido, pudo sentir como había llegado a su primer orgasmo, mientras que la joven mayor seguía un masaje rítmico dentro y fuera de la rubia acto seguido su lengua jugaba con el clítoris de la rubia. Cambiaron de posición y ambas sentadas en la cama viéndose directamente a la cara comenzaron a hacerse el amor, una dentro de la otra; De manera sutil, delicadamente mientras se besaban. Entre besos desaforados y los cuales tenían que cortarse para poder respirar fue que pasaron toda la bendita noche, amándose como si no hubiera un mañana, hasta que rendidas pudieron dormir en la madrugada abrazabas.

 **-Te amo stellie-**

 **-Yo a ti Becky** -se recostó el pecho de ella- **Si es un sueño no quiero despertar jamás-**

 **-No es un sueño linda-** beso su frente- **Es nuestra realidad y a partir de ahora así será, solo nosotras como siempre debió ser-**

 **-¡becky-** se abrazó más a ella **-Siempre vamos estar juntas, te lo prometo, nadie podrá apartarte de mi lado, te lo juro-**

 **-Lo sé** -sonrió- **y pobre del maldito que lo intente-**

Fue así que pudieron descansar aunque fuese unas pocas antes de despertar por el hambre que sentían en esos momentos, las dos fueron a la preparar el almuerzo mientras que parecían recién casadas, unos detrás de la otra. La verdad no había mucha diferencia de cómo había vivido hasta entonces pero ahora podían compartir su intimidad y era todo perfecto.

* * *

 **-¿Qué sucede muñeca?-** la abrazo por la espalda mientras ella preparaba unos huevos- **te noto preocupada-**

 **-Nada, es solo que tuve un sueño muy extraño-**

 **-¿Qué soñaste?-**

 **-Con un hombre-**

 **-Vaya Rogers que linda** -beso su cuello- **ya me estas engañando en tus sueños-**

 **-¡JAMAS!-** sujeto la mano de su amada- **Era un hombre alto, fornido, de barba y cabello rubio despeinado… pero su mirada era la de un niño asustado… estaba llorando frente a un montón de cenizas-**

 **-¡Que extraño!-**

 **-Pude sentir su dolor, fue tan real que me dio miedo y me desperté-**

 **-Quizás sea tu futuro esposo y está llorando porque acabas de hacer el amor conmigo, querida-**

 **-No digas tonterías-** volteo a verla **-¿Cómo voy a cambiarte?-**

 **-¡Mas te vale que no!-**

 **-Ni en esta vida, ni en la que sigue Becky** -la abrazo también- **Yo siempre voy a estar a tu lado-**

 **-Y yo contigo…Stellie-**

 **FIN**

* * *

Soralove.- considerando que no hay amor para tan hermosa pareja que es el Fem!Stucky tuve que hacer esto, inspirada en pláticas de madrugada con Victoria que un amor de mujer. Ojala sea de su agrado este Oneshot y hasta la siguiente historia.


End file.
